1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable head restraint of an automotive vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a head restraint guide having a two-way locking lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable head restraints are well known in the automotive vehicle seating art. Typically, adjustable head restraints include at least one armature or rod extending vertically downward for attaching the head restraint to an upper end of a seat back. The seat back includes a frame with an attachment tube or opening for receiving a plastic guide bushing or sleeve therein. The guide bushing is inserted into the attachment tube or opening and slidably guides the armature during vertical height adjustment of the head restraint.
Various guide bushings are well known in the seating art that allow for vertical height adjustment of the head restraint and also allow for complete removal of the head restraint from the seat back. Typically, for use with such a guide bushing, the armature includes a series of vertically spaced apart adjustment notches along one side and a stop notch on the other side formed adjacent to or below the lowest adjustment notch. The guide bushing includes a first locking element for engagement with one of the series of adjustment notches, thereby locking the armature and head restraint in place. A first button or release mechanism is actuated to disengage the first locking element from the respective adjustment notch to allow the armature to slide within the guide bushing, thus permitting vertical height adjustment of the head restraint.
The guide bushing also includes a second locking element for engagement with the stop notch which prevents the armature from being completely removed from the guide bushing when the head restraint is lifted upwards. A second button or release mechanism is actuated to disengage the second locking element from the stop notch to allow removal of the armature from the guide bushing, thus permitting complete removal of the head restraint from the seat back.
While such guide bushings are well known and provide the desired functionality, the necessity of having separate locking elements and release mechanisms for vertical height adjustment and removal of the head restraint adds cost and complexity to the system. It is therefore desirable to provide a simple and robust two-way locking lever that controls vertical height adjustment of a head restraint and also controls removal of the head restraint from a seat back.